Tamashii no REUNION ~*~ The Reunion of the Souls
by MelMel2
Summary: A dead Chi-Chi anticipates spending the afterlife with her husband once he finally passes on.


**Tamashii no REUNION **  
By: MelMel 

Tamashii means 'soul', so put it all together and the title means Reunion of the Souls. It's a little bit of a spoof on the song from End of Evangelion "Tamashii no RUFURAN." Just the title, though. ^^;; 

The characters are all a little bit OOC, but how else could you write this? You almost never get to see the romantic side of Chi-Chi and Gokou. I wanted to look at that side of things. 

I wrote this a year or two ago, and typed it up from my original handwritten copy so ya'll could read it. Do enjoy!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chi-Chi sat alone on a cloud in heaven. The halo over her head seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer each decade that went by when her husband Gokou did not show up. She tried to be happy, thinking her husband would visit her soon, but after 5000 years of waiting, her hope that they would soon always be together had faded just like her golden halo. 

They called Chi-Chi "The wife of Son Gokou" in heaven, and each time, she had to restrain herself to keep from falling to her knees and crying until the pain went away. But the pain never did go away. She really had loved her husband, and still did, no matter what anyone thought or said. 

She recalled Gokou's final words to her, as she lay on her death bed, dying of old age. 

"I promise that I'll join you soon, Chi-Chi. I promise. There's nothing that can keep us apart for long." 

Then she had sighed, and her head had fallen forward, in death. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chi-Chi had been waiting for him ever since. She had known Saiya-jins were immortal, or at least outlived anything else in the universe, aging 100, maybe a 1000 times slower than humans, but she had always though Gokou would decide his time on Earth was done earlier on. 

Son Gokou had visited Chi-Chi once, with the help of the Dragonballs, but only for 24 hours. When he had been turned into a child by the Reich Pilaf, he had lost his ability to teleport. Chi-Chi cursed that midget. She had to live fifteen years of her Golden Years with a child for a husband, and now he couldn't even teleport to heaven to visit her. 

But Chi-Chi wasn't that lonely. Both her sons were here, as well as her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Trunks and his sister Bra had come, and Chi-Chi's father, Gyuu Ma'oh was here as well. Most of her friends from her life on Earth were here, except Muten Roshi and Oolong. Those nasty little perverts had been sent to Hell, where she agreed they belonged. Even Vegeta and Bulma had convinced Enma-sama to take them out of Hell and put them in heaven on his good graces. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Videl's voice interrupted Chi-Chi's thoughts. 

"Are you alright, Chi-Chi-san? What's on your mind?" 

"Oh, Videl, what's always on my mind?" Chi-Chi sighed, telling Videl as she was snapped from her private thoughts. Videl smiled warmly and caringly. 

"Missing Son Gokou-sama, Chi-Chi-san?" 

Chi-Chi nodded, a single tear coursing down her long face. Videl floated behind her mother-in-law, and put her hands on her shoulders. 

"Don't worry Chi-Chi-san. He'll get here soon, just like he promised he would. It took Gohan-kun 3000 years to get here, and he's half Saiya-jin. Gokou-san isn't one to make empty promises." 

"I know.. but what could be keeping him on Earth so long? He's alone, by himself," Chi-Chi wondered aloud. Videl shook her head. 

"I'm not sure, Chi-Chi-san, but I wish I did. I miss Gokou-sama as well." 

Chi-Chi drifted up on her nimbus cloud that looked exactly like a pink Kinto'un, and grinned warmly down at Videl. 

"I'm going to go home, Videl." 

"Alright," Videl suggested as she jokingly added, "You should ask Enma-sama to tell you about when Gokou-sama will arrive here in heaven. Maybe he'll tell you, if you try to look pitiful enough." 

"That's a good idea, Videl," Chi-Chi said, with a slight edge of sarcasm, as she floated away on her pink flying cloud, "I'll talk to you soon, Videl. Bye." 

"Bye-Bye, Chi-Chi-san. Good luck with Enma-sama." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What do you mean you can't tell me when Son Gokou will arrive?!" 

"I won't tell the fate of any mortal to anyone. Even their wives." 

"My husband is Son Gokou!" Chi-Chi yelled, stamping her foot on Enma-sama's huge desk. "He's the strongest fighter in the universe! Besides, he's _IM_mortal! If he heard about this, he'd send you to **_HE_**- - - um... I mean..." she blushed. 

Enma-sama smirked. She was a determined women. 

"Well, I'll tell you, but just because I know Gokou very well. And you can't tell anyone in heaven, or in hell about this, or I'll be ten times more busy then I already am with requests, besides the fact that I'll have to eradicate your soul." 

Chi-Chi simply nodded. "I won't tell a soul. Or a mortal." 

Enma-sama looked through his thick planner for Son Gokou's name. After turning pages for about an hour, he said, "Ah! Here it is! You've only two years, 24 weeks, and five days to wait for him. After how long you've waited now, I'm sure this'll be like waiting a few minutes." 

"Really? Only two years?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully. 

"Yes. Now go back to heaven. I have spirits waiting for judgement." 

Chi-Chi left without argument. Only two years, then she'd have her husband back! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What'd he say, Chi-Chi-san?" Videl asked, curious as always. 

"He said- - -" Chi-Chi stopped in mid-sentence. She remembered Enma-sama's words, _You can't tell anyone in heaven or hell about this_. She continued, ".... that he wouldn't tell me," she lied. 

"Oh, that's too bad," Videl replied, "The would have been your only hope of knowing." 

"Yes, I suppose," Chi-Chi said, "But he'll come. Eventually, he'll come. Just like he said he would." 

As Chi-Chi wandered off, a confused look crossed Videl's face. A few hours ago, Chi-Chi had almost lost all hope about her husband, and now it seemed like she anticipated some date, soon in the future, that was known to no one except herself. Videl suddenly felt that she was on a lower level than Chi-Chi. A much lower level. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chi-Chi smiled. Finally, the two long years had passed, and she could see her husband again. She had put on an outfit very similar to the one she had worn all the time on Earth, and was waiting right behind the gates of Heaven, watching every spirit return to their mortal forms, only with halos over their heads. She watched and waited eagerly all day, not leaving for meals, until she was finally rewarded, late into the evening. A tall man with wild hair, an orange jumper, and a monkey's tail wandered up to her. Smirking, he asked, 

"'Scuse me, ma'am, but do you happen to know a Son Chi-Chi?" 

Chi-Chi started at the voice, and with a shaky voice, she looked up and asked, 

"G- Goku?" 

He simply nodded. She laughed and began to cry. He picked her up and spun her around in circles. His monkey's tail wagged as he said, 

"Now we'll be together forever!" 

Chi-Chi nodded and noted through tear-filled eyes Goku's tail. She let a small cry escape her throat. Goku stopped spinning her. 

"What? What's wrong, Chi-Chi?" 

"Your... ta- you have a t- tail again!" she managed to blurt out after a couple moments of stuttering. Goku glanced down at his tail, grinned, and shrugged. 

"Hai. It grew back after I reached Super Saiya-jin 5!" 

"Super-Saiyajin five? Wow, Goku, how high did you get?" 

"Seven. There was no need to go past seven." 

"Well, then... how... how did you finally... die?" 

Goku sighed, a long breath of air exhuming from his lungs, as he spoke. "A new mutation in the heart disease I caught in Mirai Trunks' timeline. There was no cure, and definitely no Mirai Trunks to come save me. It's alright now, though. It truly appears that the world is finally at peace." 

Chi-Chi nodded, "But the point is that you're here, Goku. I've missed you more than words can say. But now we can always be together." 

Goku held her close and whispered softly, "Hai, and this time I promise I won't leave you alone again. The universe is at peace... forever." 

"And I'll be at peace forever, if we're together forever." 

"We will... don't worry... we will..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hope you enjoyed my 2nd uploaded DBZ short story!! More's coming, from all sorts of anime, so stay tuned. And please comment!! 

~*~MelMel~*~ 


End file.
